


A Glimpse of True Happiness

by JamesNovak696



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Draw This In Your Style Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, I can't draw so I did this, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Multi, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Unicorns, but also kinda soft, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesNovak696/pseuds/JamesNovak696
Summary: Video games never have really been Crowley’s cup of tea. But, to be honest, video games never have been Aziraphale’s kind of thing either. So, what happens if these two ethereal beings do just that? Most likely, chaos ensues.This was written as a submission for Smudgeandfrank's DTIYS on Instagram and Tumblr. The wonderful artwork that is her prompt and served me as inspiration can you find here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8pzsAEFxa6/?igshid=n16dhbtmf475
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Glimpse of True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, due to time pressure ^^' , so if you notice any mistakes I'd be extremely thankful if you let me know :)
> 
> More notes and an acknowledgement at the end :)

Just a few minutes ago Crowley had entered Aziraphale’s flat with a bag of groceries. Only a few months after they had averted the apocalypse, they together had manifested one over Aziraphale’s bookshop. The reason for that had been, that now, where they could do as they pleased, Crowley had spent most of his time with his beloved angel and only had gone to his flat to water his plants, which, over time, all slowly moved over to Aziraphale’s place. And at some point Crowley had grown tired of always having to sleep on the couch next to the cash register all the time. That was where the topic had been brought up for the first time. It still had taken Crowley some convincing, but in the end Aziraphale had given in.

“What’s that?” the demon asked nonchalantly as he first poured Aziraphale a glass of a freshly opened 1921 Châteauneuf-du-Pape, then one for himself. „You play video games now, angel?”

He sat down on the worn out couch next to the Principality, who was currently a little preoccupied with clicking away on some buttons, and put the glass on the coffee table. Video games. That’s never really been Crowley’s cup of tea. He wasn’t bad at them; it was just that he was all for card games and alike. They had easier ways to cheat and maybe even tempt someone from time to time. But, to be honest, video games never have been Aziraphale’s kind of thing either, really, so no wonder Crowley was surprised.

“Ah, yes.” Aziraphale paused the game and turned to his friend. “Well, you see, my dear, young boy Adam said I should try some more modern things. You know, adapt to this century and so on.” He said “modern” as if it was something intriguing and Crowley only just managed to not make a funny remark about it. Aziraphale didn’t notice his amusement and continued, “So he borrowed me his gaming device—“

“It’s called an Xbox, angel—“

Crowley saw his mouth began to open and he just _knew_ he was about to start arguing about how that article was miles away from being grammatically correct, and quickly carried on talking.

“—and please, don’t ask why it’s ‘an’ Xbox although it doesn’t start with a vocal. _I don’t know either_ ,” he sighed. The demon took off his shades and carefully hung them into the neckline of his vest. Not that he needed to be careful, he had plenty of them. He just liked the sentiment.

“Alright then. So he borrowed me his _Xbox_ and this game here”—he gestured at the TV—“and I thought I might as well give it a shot,” Aziraphale finished his sentence, smiling.

“So, what,” Crowley smirked, “the boy simply says ‘oi, you know wha’? I’ve been thinkin’, and I think you’re jus’ too ol’ fashioned. You really should try somthin’ new. Hm, I could prob’ly give you my Xbox an’ some games, if you like’ and you do so, _although_ I’ve tried introducing you to new stuff for decades?” he imitated Adam’s voice.

Aziraphale chuckled, “You do a great impression of him, dear.”

“Thank you.”

“So, what is it? Do you think he still might possess some satanic power and he’ll kill you within a blink of an eye?” he arched one of his finely curved eyebrows.

“Don’t be silly, of course I don’t,” Aziraphale negated. It would be ridiculous to think that the Antichrist had still some of his supernatural powers left, he knew that. The boy was completely human again. He did check that himself, after all.

“Good. Because belief me, if he would, we’d probably be dead already. Well, you at least. I didn’t ‘help’ him with his prep.” He knew he touched a sore point with that and the pointed look on Aziraphale’s face upon that was priceless, Crowley found to his amusement.

“Oh come on, that was only one time! How was I supposed to know that my knowledge on that wasn’t au courant?” he tried to defend himself, to no avail.

“Au coura—? Angel, that knowledge was from 1912!” He shook with laughter, falling with his back to the couch, which resulted in Aziraphale pouting. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” he gave it another shot, his laughter dying down, but Aziraphale’s pout was _relentless_. It was clear by now he was only doing it in jest, but Crowley went with him just for the fun of it. “C’mon, work with me, I’m apologising here. Yes? Good.” It’s been just a matter of time anyway, but as Crowley lent forwards, propping his arms up on his skinny legs, and staring at him, Aziraphale’s facade started to slip. Smelling a victory, Crowley pushed a little further and turned on his tempting voice, “You can tell me, I won’t be mad. Really! Why would I? Just because you listened to a boy and not to me, that you’ve known for six thousand years? I’m not that kind of a person.” Throughout the whole time he’s spoken, he hadn’t blinked once; not that he did much often anyway, seeing he was a snake.

“Alright, well if you have to know,” Aziraphale gave in. “I’ve never tried having a mobile phone or this portable music player—“

“Walkman?”

“Yes, that, thank you. I never wanted them, because I didn’t see the use in having them, as I needn’t them. I’ve got my corded telephone with which I can call you whenever I like, or my gramophone so we can listen to music when you’re here. Why replace them, dear boy?” he explained softly.

“Hm, I see,” Crowley contemplated. It did make sense, though still he wondered, “But why video games, then?”

“Well, I was practicing.” Crowley raised his eyebrow in interest, but didn’t interrupt. “You see”— the angel suddenly became flustered, much to Crowley’s interest—“you see, all those things you’ve tried to introduce to me were things I could only use alone. But I thought that maybe, if I learned how to use a gaming console, we could play something together some day.” He nervously rubbed his neck. “I know, it’s probably silly—“

“No, not at all!” Crowley stopped his sentence before he could even dare to finish it. “I like that idea quite a lot, actually,” he smiled, ”so why don’t you go practice some more and I just watch, how does that sound?”

“Jolly good, dear,” Aziraphale beamed and Crowley would bet his Bentley that, if he smiled only a little more, his halo would show. Although, it was a myth that angels had halos as much it was a myth that demons had horns and always carry a pitchfork. It’s more an aura kind of thing. So he probably wouldn’t actually bet his car.  
Aziraphale turned, still smiling, and left the pause menu, which powered up the battle music once again.

Occasionally sipping from his wine, Crowley watched tacitly, as Aziraphale ran around the fictional world laid out ready for him to explore, and sometimes fight off enemies still a little clumsy, for the next few minutes. “You actually do know Adam isn’t that young?” Crowley mused and thus broke the silence. Though the term silence was quite relative, considering the loud music of the game blasting from the TV. “Well, he is, but he certainly is no more a ‘young boy’. He turns 19 in a few months.”

“He is still young, compared to us,” came the answer as a matter of fact from the angel, who didn’t look away from the TV screen once.

Crowley couldn’t possibly argue with that, so he just went with a guttural “point taken”.

During the span of the next hour or so, nothing really happened. Aziraphale played, while Crowley watched mostly in silence, only commenting here and there sometimes. Aziraphale always had been a quick learner, so it was no surprise he became more confident in controlling the game with every passing minute.

At some point Crowley stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He had decided to get some snacks, but it had taken him several minutes to convince himself to actually stand up and move. He rummaged through some cabinets searching for something nice for Aziraphale, but figured he should instead go straight to the fridge, as that was the place where the cake would be.

While he arranged the cake nicely on one of the antique porcelain plates that Aziraphale was given as a gift by Frederick Augustus III of Saxony in 1879, he heard the battle sounds in the background die down, instead hearing muffled voices having a conversation about gas and some closed gates or so.

When he entered the living room, Crowley froze. The scene that was offered to him surprised, if not even _shocked_ , him so much he nearly dropped the precious plate, only barely managing to contain himself. Now, one might wonder: what could be so bad to startle a demon, Crowley out of all, so much he almost broke one of his angel’s most precious possessions? The answer to that was quite easy, if you just looked close enough at the screen of the TV, which was currently displaying two naked people having sex on a stuffed unicorn.

“What for Hell’s sake, angel! What are you doing?” he blurted out after he found his words again.

“I— I don’t know!” the angel stammered hectically. “I didn’t do anything! There was gas everywhere and this Yeneffer lady asked the first thing to come to his mind and I selected that he wanted to kiss her. Then suddenly they were at her home and she went to mend her ripped dress, so I selected that he would watch and then _this_ ”—the angel waved a hand expansively—“happened,” he desperately tried to explain. “How was I supposed to know they would“—he lowered his voice, as if it was something that was frowned upon—“they would be having _sex_?”

“That’s blasphemy!” Crowley yelped. “And I say that as a _demon_!”

“Oh, now you’re exaggerating,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“Why would you even select these options?” he shook his head and smiled. He didn’t know why he smiled. Whether it was pure amusement or sheer disbelief, he couldn’t tell.

“Well, he looked like he wanted to kiss her,” Aziraphale answered sheepishly.

The demon put his head in his hand in an exasperated sigh and only muttered softly, “Oh, angel.”  
Then he remembered the plate in his hand and why he had initially left the room. “Uh, I brought you some cake, love,” he changed the subject, a slight blush creeping up his neck, and handed the plate over to Aziraphale, who thankfully took it.

“How kind of you,” he smiled and took a fork full of the creamy delicacy, closing his eyes as he relished the sweet taste of it. “That is scrumptious.” He sighed happily. Crowley still stood a little lost before him, so Aziraphale patted the cushion next to him in a silent invitation. The redhead thankfully took it and slumped on the couch with a grumbled “not kind”, which prompted Aziraphale to laugh exuberantly. “Of course not, dear boy,” he smiled warmly.

“I have an idea,” Crowley proclaimed after they just looked at each other for a moment, tacitly. He grinned, “What would you say if you asked Adam to give you a game that maybe displays less nudity and more flowery things or so, and we play that together next time?”

“Oh that sounds wonderful, dear!” the angel beamed. “But I first want to finish this quest.”

Crowley laughed buoyantly. “You do that, angel!”  
As he made himself more comfortable on the couch he once again asked himself what he did to deserve all this. Heaven and Hell left them in peace and he had his angel by his side, what more could he want. He knew it evidently wouldn’t last forever – forever was a very long time after all – and he dreaded the day it was bound to happen. But for now, for the first time since the Beginning, he could allow himself to truly be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do and I wrote this in a span of the last three days. That was pretty intese ^^'.  
> I want to thank everyone who was such a big help to me! So my thanks go to:  
> (On Instagram)  
> @not_so_british_, Thanks for giving me tipps and feedback and for the idea for the title. It's perfect!  
> @jickdraws, You also were a big help in terms of helping me find the right words!  
> @mary_solo, Your opinion on one or two things mean a lot to me! Thank you for being patient with me, as I couldn't answer you for a while
> 
> Then I want to thank my little brother, who is also on Instagram (@mega_lucario1.0), for putting up with me and finding the right word when I couldn't and just knew the situation it's used in. And thank you for providing me with food and taking care of the pets for me! My heartfelt thanks also go to my friend and her boyfriend. The two helped me a lot with grammar and tense questions and did some amazing history digging for me!
> 
> I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for supporting me these past days! Thank you so much!


End file.
